1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet seat box or device to be mounted on the top of a toilet, and more particularly to a toilet seat box to which a toilet seat is attached. Still more particularly, it relates to an improvement in a toilet seat box which contains a warm water washing apparatus for washing the buttocks of the user with a spray of warm water.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional toilet incorporating a warm water washing device as shown in FIG. 2, a toilet seat box 52 is mounted at the rear of a toilet seat 51, and inside the box 52, a warm water tank 53 is formed. In front of the tank, a washing nozzle 53 is mounted, such that washing water can be sprayed from the nozzle 54 onto the buttocks of the toilet user. To adjust the amount of warm water sprayed from the nozzle 54, a washing strength dial 55 is fitted on top of the side part of the box 52, projecting upwards. Reference numeral designates 56 is a toilet lid.
Thus, in the prior art products, because the washing strength dial 55 projects form the top of the toilet seat box, there is the problem of appearance of the toilet.
As a solution to this kind of problem in conventional designs, in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. H3-5078, (hereinafter referred to as the previous application), a toilet seat box for attachment to the rear part of a toilet seat and containing a washing nozzle and a water flow adjustment valve to adjust the flow of water supplied to the nozzle was proposed by the present applicant, wherein a toilet seat box is provided with a washing strength dial for adjusting the water flow adjustment valve at a side of the box.
In positioning the parts inside the toilet seat box, in some cases it is necessary to position the dial away from the water flow adjustment valve. In these cases, it is necessary to transmit the motions of the dial reliably to the water flow adjustment valve.
When a projecting part which projects toward the front of the toilet and which is tapered such that its vertical thickness decreases toward the front of the toilet (referred to below as tapered), is incorporated into one side of the toilet seat box, because the internal volume of the end of the projecting part is small, the water flow adjustment valve cannot be mounted inside the end of the projecting part. On the other hand, positioning the dial as close as possible to the end of this projecting part is convenient to use by the toilet user sitting on the toilet seat. For these reasons if the tapered projecting part is formed the dial and water flow adjustment valve are situated in different locations, and a reliable mechanical connection between them becomes necessary.